


炫目

by Hammerazusa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerazusa/pseuds/Hammerazusa
Summary: 九条天x和泉一织live后一炮





	炫目

无人通过的廊下，从被掩紧的门缝中漏出断断续续的呜咽声。因为演唱会而被临时搭建起来的房间里缺少应有的照明，只有零星的灯光铺洒在紧贴着的两具身躯上。  
地板上散落着一些衣物和被暴躁地踢开的鞋子。褪到一半的裤头惨兮兮地挂在和泉一织的左脚脚腕上随着身上人的动作一晃一晃，而他亦无暇顾及，只得用他的双脚地环住九条天被汗水浸湿的后腰，用力地将对方再拖向自己一些。他满意地听着再他身体里横冲直撞的人发出难耐的哼声，随即被咬住了嘴唇，他也毫不示弱地抓着九条天的肩膀回应着他的亲吻。

明明十五分钟前，他们还站在同一个舞台上，朝着从世界各地过来看他们的粉丝们挥手说着再见。

今天是四个人气组合共同参加演唱会的特殊日子。IDOLiSH7同TRIGGER以及Re:vale合同演出的次数向来不少，而今日他们又多了一队强势的对手即ZOOL。不得不承认他们在这一次的演唱会上带给观众的不仅有毫不逊色于其他三个组合的表演，还有对手与对手之间的碰撞带来的新鲜感与刺激感。四个组合于互相之间仿佛是一种催化剂，直逼着自己与对方释放出所有的热情与力量，去投入到这个特殊的演唱会之中。  
和泉一织深切地感受到自己比之前的任何一次演唱会都要兴奋。除了以往的两个劲敌，ZOOL也给他带来了异常大的压力，想要让IDOLiSH7的光芒胜过所有人的心情比以往要强烈得多。自喉咙中翻滚而出的是展现自己与歌唱的欲望，他的视线在七彩的应援棒与跳动着的同伴们之间来来回回；他在缤纷的舞台上与他最爱的团员们一起沐浴着漫天星光，沉浸在仅此一刻的至高无上的快乐里。  
在似乎所有的情绪都已经被调至最高点之时，暂时下场更换衣装并小作休息的和泉一织，却被擦肩而过的人吸引住了目光。准确的说，是那个人刚刚换上的耳坠。他一直都很赞成关于九条天很适合戴耳饰这一点，但此时此刻，他被这位浅发青年耳垂上吊着的银色长耳坠惊得似是说出不话来。九条天粉色的瞳孔移向他时，他注意到耳坠底部的星星随着动作摇晃了一下，反射而来的光芒几乎夺了他所有的注意力。四目相对之时和泉一织留意到九条天嘴角微微翘起，像是看穿了他此时的心思一般。  
扑通，扑通，和泉一织敛了眼睑抬手捂着自己的嘴，一边听着快要跃出胸腔的心脏的跳动声，一边庆幸他可以用剧烈运动之后来解释为什么他此时脸如此红。九条天上台前掠过他眼前的模样在他的眼里挥之不去，甚至没有注意到旁边的自家center正摇着他手臂喊着：“天…九条前辈好帅啊，一织你有看到吗！”没过多久，他便看到TRIGGER三人在粉丝热情的持续不断的呼喊之下，缓慢地从观众席走向了舞台。  
直到休息结束之前，和泉一织的目光都没有从九条天身上移开过。只是他不知道的是，对方在透过舞台背后的电视注视着他时，同样感到口干舌燥。

在升降舞台完完全全将偶像们遮挡住之前，他们都在尽全力地与粉丝们道着再回。回到后台，伴随着他们的除了来自工作人员的掌声，还有舞台四周传来的粉丝们的呼喊声。  
和泉一织将手掌抵在胸前，感受着自己呼吸间上下起伏的胸膛。投向他的灼热的视线很快带走了他的思考能力，他抬起头来，便与九条天的双眸撞在了一起。早已湿透的发丝肆无忌惮地黏在白皙的面庞上，渗出来的汗珠顺着九条天脸上完美的曲线滑下，在突出的下颌上停留半秒，终究是滴落在地板。九条天稍微侧了一下脑袋，和泉一织便看到他耳上的吊饰撞在了脸上。  
和泉一织连呼吸都停住了一秒。  
在此起彼伏的庆祝声中，他看见九条天不紧不慢地朝自己走来。浅发青年来到他身边时并没有看着他，只是将一根手指悄无声息地探入他手环与手腕之间。九条天勾着蓝色的布料，将两人的汗水融合在了一起。和泉一织在这种细微的触感之下，感受到酥麻感瞬间支配了从他的手腕到后腰的位置。他顺着九条天的视线望去，将视线落在了半掩着门的备用休息室上。  
九条天将手指抽出来之后便转身离开，和泉一织握着自己的手腕转了转，并环视一周，发现其他人仍在欢庆着演唱会的顺利结束。他抓起之前放在一旁的毛巾，朝着九条天消失的方向走去。

和泉一织刚将房门反锁，便被人扯着手臂摔到了沙发上。他张开双唇去迎九条天直闯进来的舌头，双手捧着对方的脸并顺势摸到了耳后。带着冰凉触感的银制耳饰很快便染上了和泉一织手上的温度，他依旧不忘用手指抚摸着身上之人的耳根。和泉一织很清楚这个人的耳后敏感程度和自己不相上下，唇缝间泄出的甜腻声音证实了这一点。他没有章法的动作扯似是扯痛了九条天的耳垂，黏着的唇瓣分开了。  
眼看着面前的人就要将耳坠摘下来，和泉一织马上握住了对方的手腕。九条天被他的动作惊得一震，却笑了起来道：“怎么？你很喜欢？”  
和泉一织别过脑袋气息不稳地道“我只是怕您摘了等会就找不回来了。”  
“说的也是。”九条天挣开了他的束缚，将抵在他双腿间的膝盖往前挪了一些，直至触碰到早已有明显反应的前端上。和泉一织没有忍住发出“嗯”的一声，随即捂住了自己的嘴巴。门外面脚步声、说话声不绝于耳，他攀上正用膝盖上上下下蹭着他分身的那个人的肩膀，仰着下巴索吻。昏暗的环境下九条天看不清他的表情，听着他如饥饿的小猫般发出呜咽的声音，笑着低下了头。  
九条天拥住了他，鼻间传来的温热气息让和泉一织的大脑逐渐变得空白。他能感觉到环在背后的那一双手与他一样炙热，密着的两具身体皆在激烈的表演过后变得汗淋淋，他知道他同样也为他兴奋不已。  
像是受够了没完没了的试探，九条天解开了和泉一织的裤头粗暴地将其拉下，腾出手来握着早已抬头的前端动作着。黑发青年靠在他的颈边用抑制不住的声音一遍又一遍地唤着他，甚至扭动着腰肢配合他的动作。如果此时九条天脑中还残存着理性，或许就能意识到眼前这个以完美著称的青年做出了与以往相比大胆得多的举动，是平时多少次重合身体都不曾想象过的光景。  
和泉一织释放在九条天手里之后，便被九条天按着仰躺在了沙发上，对方也跨坐了上来。他默不作声地解掉靴子扔在了一旁，他的双脚被抬起，裤子也被褪去一边，剩下一半卡在脚腕上。紧接着他便感觉到火热的手指带着冰凉的液体探入到了后穴之中，他侧过头去把脸埋在沙发里，想要压下所有的呻吟。  
身后的手指正胡乱地在和泉一织的身体内部按压着，他用余光去看九条天的脸，只见在零星灯光之下，那个人也是眉头紧皱面色潮红。当他意识到这位在舞台上能让无数粉丝为之倾倒的顶尖偶像正叫着自己的名字时，他的分身又一次缓缓抬起了头来。  
可九条天的动作却停了下来，和泉一织喘着粗气十分疑惑地望着面前的人。  
“……九条……前辈？”  
“…我没有带安全套。”  
“您现在才来说这个吗！”他用力敲了一下他的手臂。被开拓过的后穴正一张一合等着九条天的进入，他却依旧因为害羞无法说出让对方快一点的话，只得愤愤不平地盯着眼前看着很为难的人。  
“抱歉。”  
他看到九条天快速地将下身的衣物除去之后将分身抵在了后穴上，他恨极了此时迫不及待地包含住九条天前端的软肉，但和泉一织心里也在不断叫嚣着快一些，再快一些。  
“啊…啊啊！”毕竟没有合适的润滑剂，开始的进入并不顺利。和泉一织疼得想抓住一些什么，但他们现在既不在自己的床上也不在酒店的床上，只有光滑的沙发表面。他抓住了九条天的大腿，手指像是要嵌入皮肤一般留下了深深的印痕，暗自庆幸自己在之前已经剪了指甲。  
“疼，九条前辈，好疼……！”和泉一织仰着脖子露出了好看的曲线。因为后庭紧涩难行而停下动作的九条天俯下身子去咬他上下翻滚的喉结，待对方稍微适应了一些之后，再缓缓将分身向前推进。  
“哈…嗯…都进去了。”九条天略带苦笑地看着仍紧闭着眼睛的和泉一织，安慰似的在他的面上啄了几下。和泉一织睁开了眼睛，冲他点了点头。

很快疼痛感便被一波接着一波的舒服感淹没，九条天的脸近在咫尺，而下身正承受着快速的撞击。和泉一织留意到这位完美主义者抛下了之前的温柔，只剩下被本能驱动着的欲望。他能感受到九条天即便失去理智也能精准无比地寻得他最难耐的点，一次又一次地将无与伦比的快感带给他。  
和泉一织颤颤巍巍地用双脚环住九条天的后腰，试图将对方拉得更近一些。九条天见他不再有顾虑，也索性放开自己大开大合地抽出和顶入。九条天将自己尽数抽离和泉一织的体内时，他留意到身下之人似乎露出了依依不舍的表情，他再次用力将性器埋入后穴，周围的软肉为他的进入感到了极尽的欢愉。和泉一织即便捂住了嘴巴也掩盖不住的呻吟，很好地展示了他此时身上每一个细胞都为这一场性事而兴奋着。  
九条天每一次全部退出又用力挺进，使得和泉一织残存的理性被整个带走。他不再压抑破喉咙而出的愉悦声响，他抓着九条天粉色的手环学着对方将手指陷入布料和皮肤之间。一来一去动作之间，手环被整个取了下来。对方反握住他手腕递到自己的唇边，用牙齿叼着蓝色的布料，在身下不停的抽插之间将手环咬了下来。  
“嗯…哼嗯……唔。”和泉一织意识朦胧地望着眼前喘息不断的人双手握着他的腰在他身体里摸索探寻。迷糊之间他的眼睛慢慢聚焦在了九条天的耳坠上。银色的吊坠随着激烈的动作不停地前后晃动着，像是在彰显自己独有的存在感一般。他看着摇摆的耳坠，脑子里浮现了九条天在演唱会时，释放出所有的力量用歌唱和舞蹈带给所有人顶级表演的样子，突然感到下腹一热。  
“……！”被突如其来的紧致包裹打了个措手不及的九条天望着身下的人，见到他神志不清之间依旧盯着自己的耳坠移不开眼。  
九条天笑了起来，唤回了和泉一织的意识。和泉一织不解地看着他，只见面前的人将左边被打湿的刘海慢条斯理地别到了耳朵后面，把整个耳饰露在了和泉一织的面前。  
“……啊啊……！”没有被触碰过的分身就这样吐出了白浊。九条天愣了两秒，他确实是没有预料到这样一个简单的动作能让身下之人瞬间达到了高潮。而后穴的持续缩紧也让他不再有余裕理会，只得咬着牙重新抽动了起来。  
九条天在释放之前退出了和泉一织的身体，很快两个人的衣服上便沾满了汗水以外的液体。他抱着和泉一织与他一起平复着呼吸。逐渐夺回理智的和泉一织去够放在一旁的毛巾，颤抖着在他们的衣服之间擦拭着。九条天亲了亲他的额头，随即从他身上爬了起来。  
一下子两个人都有些站不稳，他们扶着彼此将裤子鞋子穿好，将掉落到地上的手环随手捡起戴上。对视几秒却没有更多的话可讲，毕竟此时他们才意识到自己刚才都干了些什么。  
他们打开一条门缝望着外面走动的人群，一前一后地离开了这个险些被他们搞得乱七八糟的房间。

当然，他们意识到自己误戴上了对方的手环已经是他们回到各自的同伴身边之后了的事了。


End file.
